1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a supporting apparatus of a portable computer for stably supporting an installation state of the portable computer in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of a portable computer, which is a computer adapted to be portable, are a notebook computer, a tablet computer, and the like. FIG. 1 shows a general notebook computer.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the notebook computer, a main body 1 and a display unit 3 are generally connected to each other through hinge portions 5, so that the display unit 3 can be folded onto the main body 1 for storage. The notebook computer is unfolded for use as shown in FIG. 1.
The main body 1 is formed in a generally flat plate shape. A main board and other various parts constituting the notebook computer are installed in the main body 1. The upper surface of the main body 1 is provided with a keyboard 7 as an input device. The display unit 3 is provided with a display 8.
When the display unit 3 is folded or unfolded with respect to the main body 1 through the hinge portions 5 in the notebook computer constituted as above, if an angle between the display 8 of the display unit 3 and the main body 1 becomes large, the center of gravity of the notebook computer moves toward the display unit 3, so that the main body 1 may be raised, rendering the use of the computer difficult. In order to prevent the raising of the main body 1, then the weight and size of the main body 1 are increased.
In the meantime, as shown in FIG. 2, a tablet computer 10, which is integrally provided with a display 13, is used as a portable computer. Such a tablet computer 10 may be used in a state where a keyboard 15 is attached thereto. The tablet computer 10 is formed in a flat plate shape and the entire surface thereof is formed with the display 13. Since the display 13 has a touch screen function, data input can be made with a stylus pen.
The keyboard 15 is also formed in a flat plate shape having nearly the same area size as the main body 11. A plurality of keys 16 for inputting information are arranged on the keyboard 15. A swivel hinge 17 is provided at the rear end of the keyboard 15. The swivel hinge 17 is for rotating the tablet computer 10 with the keyboard 15 connected thereto.
The swivel hinge 17 is provided with a rotating plate 18. The rotating plate 18 is provided at the keyboard 15 and then rotates. In addition, the rotating plate 18 is provided with a connecting plate 19. A connecting bracket 20 is installed in the connecting plate 19, wherein the tablet computer 10 is mounted on the connecting bracket 20. The connecting bracket 20 is extended right and left from the connecting plate 19 at a predetermined length.
The connecting bracket 20 is provided with engaging hooks 22 for engagement with the tablet computer 10 at both sides of the connecting bracket 20. The connecting bracket 20 is also provided with a connector 21, which is used in electric connection for transmitting the information inputted through the keyboard 15 to the tablet computer 10. The connector 21 is connected to a connector, which is provided at a corresponding position of the tablet computer 10.
Since the tablet computer 10 is connected to the connecting bracket 20 of the keyboard 15, the tablet computer 10 can be folded and unfolded with respect to the keyboard 15 as a notebook computer and can be rotated about the swivel hinge 17 in use.
The above computers, however, have problems as follows.
First, in order for the notebook computer to maintain a stable installation state regardless of an unfolded angle of the display unit 3 with respect to the main body 1, there is the problem that the weight and size of the main body 1 need to be increased. But, this goes against providing a light and compact design. Such a problem is more serious in the tablet computer 10. The tablet computer 10 is provided with all the various parts constituting a computer as well as the display 13. Therefore, the tablet computer 10 is generally heavier than the main body 1 of the notebook computer, which causes the keyboard 15 to be raised significantly when the table computer 10 is unfolded.
In addition, when the keyboard 15 functions only as a keyboard, since the keyboard 15 does not have any parts other than the parts related to the keys 16, the keyboard 15 becomes relatively light. However, in such a case, the tablet computer 10 cannot be supported by the keyboard 15 when the tablet computer 10 is mounted to the keyboard 15, and the keyboard 15 will be raised. To address this problem, the keyboard 15 and the tablet computer 10 may have the same size, and if necessary, a weight can be added to the keyboard 15. But this results in a heavier and larger tablet computer and keyboard, which makes it difficult to carry and use the computer.
Unfortunately, in the portable computers according to the related art, the schemes for stabilizing the support structures are in fact obstacles to providing a light and compact portable computer.